


Somnophilia

by stratumgermanitivum, whiskeyandspite



Series: Kinkmeme Story Prompts [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Rough Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Unconscious Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite
Summary: “Hi,” Will said again, finding his smile impossible to contain when Hannibal blinked lazily at him. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”“Family emergency,” Hannibal replied, voice rough and quiet. Will’s smile ticked up a little at the corners and he narrowed his eyes.“Family, huh?”Hannibal goes into rut. Will is his partner... but he'd not an Omega; his body isn't built to handle a rut.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinkmeme Story Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575217
Comments: 35
Kudos: 817
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	Somnophilia

Hannibal typically went into rut twice a year, like clockwork. Will had been present for the last two, and dating him for the second. 

Before Will, Hannibal had typically sought out a willing Omega, someone who could happily handle 24 straight hours of rough Alpha attention. Will, of course, wouldn’t have stood for someone else touching Hannibal after their relationship commenced, and so Hannibal had handled his most recent rut with a toy and a bottle of lube. 

Will had offered to spend it with Hannibal, but Hannibal had denied him. Betas didn’t experience heats or ruts, their bodies weren’t made to withstand such a thing. Will had been wheedling Hannibal about it ever since, but until now, Hannibal hadn’t budged.

He cared too much, he said. He claimed he couldn’t bear it if he harmed Will.

Privately, Will thought he was just being smug, as usual, confident that he was too  _ magnificent _ an Alpha for any mere  _ Beta _ to handle. 

The thing about Alphas, though, was that their ruts could be induced, particularly if they were feeling protective over a partner. As it turned out, Hannibal’s inner Alpha did not care that Will was a Beta, only that he’d nearly been shot in the line of duty while Hannibal stood mere feet away. 

He’d snarled at the EMTs when they’d come to patch Will up, and the two had stood back to let Hannibal handle it himself, neither stupid enough to get between an Alpha and whoever he was protecting.

But just patching Will up wasn’t enough. Licking his cheek to soothe him wasn’t enough. Nuzzling his scent all over the man until Will damn near batted him away wasn’t  _ enough, _ and by the time they got back to Hannibal’s house, his hormone levels were off the radar and he was shaking with need.

As soon as the door closed, he pinned Will against it, rutting their hips together in desperate need, breaths hot as he panted them against Will’s skin.

“Hey,” Will tried to soothe him, tried to stroke his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, tried to embrace him until the Alpha rumbled a growl against him and Will didn’t try again. He didn’t have the Omega scent glands to calm Hannibal hormonally, he didn’t have a voice box capable of giving forth the sounds Omegas made to soothe a mate.

He hated feeling so useless.

“I’m okay, we’re both alright, Hannibal -”

Hannibal growled again, low and dangerous. Will sighed. 

“I’m not your Omega, you can’t chide me like that,” he said softly. Hannibal’s hands trembled, gripping the hem of Will’s shirt tightly.

“Will,” He murmured, the words a visibly difficult effort, “You should… stay in Wolf Trap for the evening.”

Will snorted. “Do you think you could stand to let me out of your sight right now?” He asked, hands smoothing gently down Hannibal’s back. “You’d break down the door before I made it to the car. You’re too panicky right now.”

Hannibal nuzzled under Will’s jaw, his lips caressing pulse points. “My rut…”

“Yeah, figured that much out for myself, thanks.”

“I’ll hurt you.”

“No you won’t.”

_ “Will.” _

“You won’t,” Will insisted, setting his feet a little wider apart to hold his balance as Hannibal’s nuzzling and shoving became more earnest, more desperate. “We’ve fucked before, you didn’t hurt me then.”

“A rut is different,” Hannibal was talking through his teeth, Will could almost hear how they ground against each other with the effort Hannibal was putting into holding himself back. It was admirable, but unnecessary. So what if Hannibal was a bit rough with him? So what if he had a bit of a limp the next day? He’d already managed to get a day off from work from Jack for taking a bullet, the only one who’d see him shuffle about the house would be Hannibal, and Will was sure he’d be far from displeased at the sight.

“Hannibal,” he set his hands to either side of Hannibal’s face and forced their eyes to meet. Hannibal’s were blood red, there was a heat to his skin that Will hadn’t ever felt before and a shiver ran through him, completely involuntary. This was a predator’s gaze; Hannibal looked at him like he wanted to eat Will alive. “I want to help. I want to stay with you for the rut.  _ Let me.” _

“If I -”

“You won’t hurt me,” Will promised him, though this reassurance wasn’t as strong as the first time he’d said it. “And if you do, I can deal with it. You’re mine. It’s my job to take care of you, too, you know.”

Hannibal shuddered, a full body thing. His need to claim Will was only outweighed by his need to be claimed in return, and though Will could not produce the bonding hormones Hannibal would have loved, the words alone did their magic.

“If I start, I won’t be able to stop. You won’t be able to change your mind.”

Will pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips, feeling him tremble as that tiny motion tested his self-control. “Don’t stop,” Will whispered, “there’s nothing that could make me change my mind about you.”

They barely made it up the stairs. Hannibal’s answering growl was vicious, loud. He hoisted Will up into his arms, nipping almost violently at his throat as he carried him.

“You can’t knot me in the hallway- Hannibal!” Will yelped, his head yanked back by a firm grip on his hair. Hannibal set teeth to the place an Omega’s scent glands would have been, working the spot to an angry red. 

It wasn’t unheard of for Alphas to mate and bond with Betas, but it was exceptionally rare. The lack of olfactory contribution, the inability to produce pups, often left some couples stressed. But Will wasn’t thinking about that just then, he was thinking about how Hannibal carried him with a strength that at once felt safe and overwhelming, he was thinking about how he could feel Hannibal’s cock through his pants and he’d  _ never _ felt that before, because he’d always kept himself in control with an iron will.

It was doing his head in.

It was hotter than it should have been, seeing Hannibal come apart like this, entirely unable to stop it.

He bounced when Hannibal dropped him to the bed, and had just a moment to catch his breath before Hannibal was on him, the kisses brutal and claiming, the growl so low in his chest it vibrated against Will without a sound.

So Will reciprocated in kind. He yanked Hannibal’s hair, he grasped his expensive clothes in tight fists that would leave wrinkles that Hannibal would huff about later, he showed his teeth and narrowed his eyes and wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips to hold him close and bucked up.

“Come on,” he goaded, breathless as Hannibal started to quite literally tear his clothes from him. “Come  _ on.” _

He regretted his impulsiveness when Hannibal shoved his slacks down, his cock shoving at Will through the thin barrier of his own clothes. Hannibal grumbled, clearly displeased by the resistance, but it gave Will time to remember the  _ problem _ .

He wasn’t an Omega. He wouldn’t produce slick. But when he rolled onto his stomach to reach for the bottle on the bedside table, Hannibal snarled and dragged him back by the hips.

“Ow, fuck, Hannibal! Just a minute.”

But Hannibal didn’t want to wait a minute. He fumbled with Will’s belt, struggling to work Will’s pants down over the curve of his ass.

Will was willing to put up with a lot for Hannibal, but he was  _ not _ willing to be fucked dry for the next few hours. He lashed out, shoving Hannibal back with a foot to his stomach, and grabbed for the bottle again. 

He could practically feel the impatience radiating off Hannibal. Will rolled onto his back, throwing the bottle at Hannibal’s face. “A few minutes, and then you can have whatever you need.”

Hannibal showed his teeth but didn’t make a sound, allowing for the fact that Will needed the help when his body wouldn’t produce the slick needed. He didn’t  _ smell _ slick, he didn’t smell Omegan either, so the impertinence of resistance was easier to ignore. But he  _ wanted. _

He waited for Will to properly bare himself before yanking his legs open and pouring far too much lube between them. It wasn’t a particularly pleasant sensation but Will allowed it. He’d made his decision and would face the consequences. But the longer he looked at Hannibal’s fully engorged cock the more nervous he felt.

When they’d fucked, Hannibal had been stiff, but never this big, he’d never even come close to knotting Will. But now… now he would. And it would  _ hurt,  _ it couldn’t not. Will worked two fingers into himself and slicked the way, dropping his head back with a gasp and allowing Hannibal to damn near chew on his throat again as he got himself ready - or as ready as he possibly could, given the circumstances.

The head of Hannibal’s cock nudged Will’s knuckles, pushing his own hand deeper into him with his impatience. Will licked his lips.

“Alpha,” it sounded odd, they’d never used dynamic terms in bed before, there’d been no need, but the word seemed to soothe Hannibal, brought out a pleased rumble that could almost pass for a purr. “God you’re fucking big,” Will whispered, freeing his hand and letting Hannibal shove at him again.

Then he changed his mind, scrambling around to lay on his stomach, letting out a fairly embarrassing sound when Hannibal yanked his hips up again, positioning Will as an Omega would be positioned for presentation.

Will’s back arched almost painfully as Hannibal braced a hand between his shoulderblades, keeping Will’s chest pinned to the bed. 

Hannibal nudged against him, hot and thick. Will shuddered, bracing his hands against the bed, though Hannibal wouldn’t give him the leverage to push back.

Hannibal worked into him inch by inch, faster than Will would normally have liked. Rough and quick enough to get Will’s heart racing, to make his sweaty palms slide against the silk sheets. 

“ _ Yes... _ “ Will hissed, eyes fluttering closed as Hannibal seated fully inside him. Hannibal always seemed to reach so deep, deeper than anyone else had ever touched Will. Will felt stuffed full, as if he could have cupped his belly and felt Hannibal move inside him. 

And then Hannibal  _ did  _ begin to move, deep, rolling thrusts that made Will groan.

It hurt, but it hurt in a way that made Will's cock ache. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Hannibal go lax against him in enjoyment and whisper filthy things into his ear.

But Hannibal just kept  _ moving. _ He kept thrusting, and Will was sure that somehow he'd gotten even thicker, even larger within him. There was an ache at the base of his spine that grew the faster Hannibal pumped himself into Will's body.

This wasn't even rough sex, this was  _ brutal. _

"Hannibal -"

Hannibal growled, leaning heavy over Will and biting the back of his neck, as he would do for a disobedient Omega.

_ "Fuck-" _

_ "Stay. Still." _

It was hotter than it should have been, being told off. So Will grit his teeth and bore it.

For now.

Will’s cock hung heavy and neglected between his thighs. He couldn’t get low enough to rut against the bedding, and when he tried to reach for it, his motions pulled a rough growl from Hannibal. 

_ “Still _ ,” Hannibal repeated. Any motion was a threat, any disobedience firmly chastised.

It was hot as hell.

Hannibal had occasionally gotten rough with Will, occasionally bit a little too hard or fucked a little too deep, but never anything like this. In the time they’d been dating, he’d been a gentleman, respectful and kind.

Will wanted to be overwhelmed. He wanted Hannibal to snap at him, to bite, to punish him when he refused to listen. He wanted Hannibal to wreck him the way he so clearly wanted to. Will wanted  _ all _ of Hannibal.

He just wasn’t entirely prepared for how much of Hannibal there was to take.

When Hannibal’s hand slipped beneath him and grasped Will’s cock instead, Will moaned, and came damn near immediately.

“Fuck, oh  _ fuck, _ Hannibal!”

A growl, pleased and warm, vibrated against Will’s back and he arched himself as much as he was able to get Hannibal  _ deeper. _ And he did go deeper. And he grew thicker, and the warm swell of his knot pushed up against Will’s ass and made him shake. It was  _ frightening _ how large he was, Will had no idea how he would  _ fit _ , but he knew that he would, because there was no way in hell Hannibal would be able to overcome a rut with how desperate he was.

And there was no way in hell Will would tell him to stop now.

“Harder, harder, harder,” Will gasped, eyes wide and unseeing as Hannibal pumped himself into him. He set his teeth to the back of Will’s neck again and  _ bit down _ and Will keened, his cock twitching in Hannibal’s grip. He’d never been so close to orgasm again so quickly, and his head was spinning.

“Hannibal,  _ Hannibal - _ ”

“Good boy,” Hannibal growled, the sound rolling through Will to his very bones. “Take it.”

Will had no choice. He didn’t  _ want _ a choice. He trembled in Hannibal’s firm grasp, his hands gripping tight fistfuls of the sheets. 

He could feel a sluggish trickle of fluid slipping over his shoulder, and was not stupid enough to mistake it for saliva. Hannibal’s bite had drawn blood, like a proper mating bite, or as though he’d tried to scruff an Omega in heat. 

Will moaned, low and long, as Hannibal nudged up against every sensitive part of him and pushed him right over the edge again.

It seemed to go on forever, every drop Will had to give forced out of him by the relentless pounding of Hannibal’s cock. Will’s stamina, usually formidable, was a drop in the bucket compared to what Hannibal wanted to give him.

He’d known it would be difficult, that it would be a full 24 hours at least before Hannibal could be done with him, but Will hadn’t had any context for what that meant. He hadn’t been ready. 

Hannibal’s cock thickened at the base, his half-inflated knot pushing insistently at Will’s reddened rim. Will blindly groped for the bottle of lube. It wasn’t going to  _ fit _ , not like this.

Hannibal’s hand caught Will’s and shoved it hard down against the bed. The message was clear enough:  _ no. _

“Hurts -”

“Stay still,” Hannibal purred, nuzzling roughly against Will as he continued to stroke him. Will’s breath hitched as he felt Hannibal’s knot shove up against him again, teasing there, begging for entry. “Take it.”

“I can’t -”

Hannibal licked him, a loving, gentle thing against Will’s cheek, and he came again, hard and hot into Hannibal’s hand.

And Hannibal’s knot gaped Will open as it entered him.

Will was sure he made a helpless sound, but perhaps it got caught in his throat along with his breath. His vision whited out. His heart dropped to his stomach. He could feel Hannibal filling him up, so full that Will was sure his stomach was distended but he was pinned too hard to reach down to check.

When he managed another breath in, Will was shaking, and Hannibal licked him again, gently, rocking into him to get somehow, impossibly,  _ deeper. _ Will’s fingers squeezed around Hannibal’s where they were folded together and keened.

Too much, too full. Will had never been so impossibly full before. He gasped for breath, eyes shut tight, tears slipping from the corners.

Hannibal was so impossibly gentle, nuzzling Will’s cheek, his jaw. So tender, even as his cock pulsed another wave into Will. 

Will felt like he was taking Hannibal’s entire fist, locked tight inside him, the girth of it teasing constantly at his entrance. Hannibal hummed, and the sound vibrated through Will, filling him, every bit of him full of  _ Hannibal _ .

“Sweet thing,” Hannibal crooned. “Pretty Beta.”

It was the way Hannibal would have soothed an Omega, surely, and that he was not too far gone to forget Will was a balm over Will’s frazzled nerves. He clenched tight around Hannibal’s knot, not yet deflating.

“S’much,” Will mumbled. “S’too much.”

“We have a long way to go.” Hannibal sounded concerned. He must have regained some clarity, after his orgasm, though Will knew the second his knot went down the rut would overtake him again.

Will reached back, wrapping his free hand around Hannibal’s forearm. “Keep going,” he breathed. “I can take it.”

"Will, I don't -"

"Take what you need to," Will replied, teeth gritted. "I want you to."

Hannibal's purr warmed Will to the core. He'd heard and felt Hannibal purr before but it had never felt so intimate as it did now. Will was enveloped in it entirely; it felt like a physical embrace.

"Remarkable boy," Hannibal praised, nuzzling him. "Beautiful thing."

Will accepted the praise, his adrenaline spiking from pain and pleasure both. He hovered in the hazy half-awake state between consciousness and sleep until Hannibal's knot went down, eased and soothed by Hannibal's care and praise.

But once Hannibal slipped free of him, he seemed to immediately ache to fill Will back up; and this time the pain spiked bright enough that after Will's mind whited out, he fainted.

Plaint against the bed, he didn't feel Hannibal set his teeth to his shoulder to hold him still, he didn't feel Hannibal drive himself to another orgasm with reckless abandon, he felt nothing at all until another sharp pain woke him for long enough to cry out before he was gone again.

Hannibal’s entire being was overwhelmed by the haze of his lust. He was somewhat aware that Will had lost consciousness, but it didn’t stop the need that boiled within him. He moved Will as he needed to, dragging him back onto Hannibal’s cock. He draped himself over Will, coiling close and warming him as he drifted, completely at Hannibal’s mercy.

This was what Hannibal had feared, that his rut would be far too much for Will to take, that it would break him. 

But he wasn’t broken, not yet. Tired, overwhelmed, but not broken.

_ Keep going. I can take it _ . 

Will was more than Hannibal deserved. Beautiful, intelligent, stubborn to a fault. Hannibal fucked into Will’s lax body, seeking that warmth he knew he’d find inside him. When his knot expanded once more, Will let out an exhausted whimper, his eyes still closed as Hannibal rolled them onto their sides for a few minutes’ rest. 

Hours more of this, hours more of lust-blindness and hormonal demand for connection and bonding, keeping his mate in the nest to keep him safe, to keep him close.

But they weren’t mated, or bonded. They’d not spoken of that together yet, and Hannibal had wondered if they ever would; neither seemed like the type to settle down or start a family, yet here Will was, a Beta whose body was not built for an Alpha rut, giving Hannibal his trust on a platter, his body even in unconsciousness to use as he needed and wanted.

What stronger bond was there than that?

As Hannibal’s lust clouded his mind again with sweet-smelling fog, he considered the bites he’d marked Will with, and the ones he still wanted to give him. Then, as his knot went down and he slipped free of Will’s welcoming warmth, he had enough clearheadedness left to roll Will onto his back and allow him a more comfortable position to rest in as Hannibal mounted him again.

Will woke hours later, and cried out in pain. He felt as though his goddamn bones were on fire, like his skin had been split open down the middle.

But he was whole. He was whole and very warm, and wrapped in a makeshift nest that Hannibal had built for him up against the side of the bed that rested against a wall. Will had never felt the need to nest before, but the fact that Hannibal had thought to make him one was incredibly endearing.

Curiously, though, Hannibal wasn’t in the nest with him. In fact, he wasn’t in the room at all.

With a groan, Will turned to his side and sought for his phone, checking the time through bleary eyes and letting it fall screen-first back to the bedside table with a snap.

“Will.”

Hannibal was standing in the doorway, a tray in his hands with something that smelled absolutely divine on it. Will couldn’t help but smile.

“Hi,” he whispered, reaching for Hannibal. The motion strained him, sending a shock of pain up his spine. He let out a sharp, shocked sound, dropping his arm back to the bed.

“Stay,” Hannibal said. “I’ll bring the food to you.”

He settled gingerly on the edge of the bed, setting the tray on the bedside table. Will couldn’t crane his head to see it, but a moment later Hannibal gingerly pressed a steaming bite of pork to Will’s lips, dripping with juices and a savory gravy that had Will moaning. 

“Have I damaged you?” Hannibal asked as Will savored the bite. Will hummed, peering up through heavily lidded eyes.

“It hurts,” he whispered. “But did it work?”

Hannibal bent to press a kiss to Will’s cheek. “I haven’t been so sated by a rut in years,” he said. “But I’m not sure we should repeat the experiment. 

Will hummed again, though whether it was in agreement or acknowledgement was unclear. It didn’t matter. For the moment, Hannibal concentrated on feeding Will, on setting two pills to his tongue and holding a glass of water for him to swallow them with and letting Will settle back into rest.

The next time Will woke, Hannibal was curled around him protectively, his body heat helping to ease some of Will’s aches, and his purr rumbling low and soothing against Will’s back. One thing Will hated about his dynamic was that he couldn’t purr - it was such an intimate show of trust between partners. Will still felt a little groggy from whatever Hannibal had given him, and he figured he’d be wincing for a few days at least before he healed up enough to walk without a limp, but he turned into Hannibal’s embrace and nuzzled him until the other opened his eyes.

“Hi,” Will said again, finding his smile impossible to contain when Hannibal blinked lazily at him. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“Family emergency,” Hannibal replied, voice rough and quiet. Will’s smile ticked up a little at the corners and he narrowed his eyes.

“Family, huh?”

“Later,” was all Hannibal said, stifling a yawn against the pillow before looking at Will again. “Once we’ve both rested, and I’ve bathed you and fed you again.”

Will just bit his lip, letting his eyes close, and settled to the pillow with a sigh again. “Tease,” he told him fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> FIND US ON [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sw_writestuff) | [TUMBLR](https://stratsandwhiskeywritestuff.tumblr.com/) | [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.social/StratsandWhiskeyWriteStuff)


End file.
